


What it takes

by Sauffie



Category: Suits (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/pseuds/Sauffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the third tumblr Marvey Fic Challenge.<br/>Prompt : "I can't date anyone from the office"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it takes

Harvey’s back is leaning against his chair. It’s dark outside, another long day at the office. He knows he shouldn’t be but he’s emptying his second glass of scotch. He has never had anything against self-indulgence, but there are two things he tries hard to not overdo : drinking and checking Mike’s perfectly round ass. The latter remaining the hardest.

Well it’s obviously not just his ass, otherwise Harvey wouldn’t have any problem with it. It’s everything : his smile, his blue eyes, the way he stutters, his unruly hair, his quick mind, his naiveness, his voice, his heart. 

Of course, Mike doesn’t have any idea about what Harvey feels for him. If anything, Mike probably thinks Harvey’s just beginning to tolerate him.

A small smile appears on his face at the thought and he swallows the last drop of scotch left in his glass. He should head home and stop thinking about what’s never going to happen.

He should stop thinking about Mike’s warm body pressed against his, about his hands caressing the soft skin at the small of his back while Mike thrusts deeply into him. He should stop thinking about licking his swollen pink lips when he comes with low moans. About whispering praises in his ear. He should really stop thinking about rubbing his erection against the crack of Mike’s ass in the morning right before their alarms are set to ring.

He wants this and much more.

He wants to make Mike smile, he wants to spend every evening and every morning and every weekend with Mike. He wants movies and pizzas with Mike.

But he remembers what Donna once told him when he had made a pass at her years ago : “I can’t date anyone from the office. Because you can never go back.”

He can’t risk losing Mike. They work perfectly together, they make a killer team.

And just as Harvey comes to the usual conclusion that it all should remain in his fantasy world, Mike comes in his office, a stack of briefs in his hands and a grin on his beautiful carefree face.

“Here. All proofed. We’re all set for the weekend !”, he says triumphantly.

“Yep.”, Harvey replies with a smile.

“We should totally go out for a drink, we deserve it.”, Mike offers. “Well, at least I do !”

It took another long day at the office, an uneventful Friday and two beers for Harvey to finally kiss Mike. And it took 15 minutes of frantic kisses and a couple of skillful fingers for Harvey to finally feel Mike slowly push inside of him, a goddamn smirk on his kiss-swollen lips.

And the next morning, when he opens his eyes and pulls Mike’s warm sleeping body closer, he smiles. He knows they will never have to go back.


End file.
